Wigglepedia Fanon:Big Red Car (re-recording)
The Re-Recording of Big Red Car was released in 1998. It was filmed from Late 1997 to Mid 1998. Songs # Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) # Wags the Dog # Five Little Joeys # Di Dicki Do Dum # I'm a Cow # Do the Flap # O Epoe Tooki Tooki # Hat On My Head # Greg's Magic Show (The Magic Bag) # The Four Presents # Brown Girl In The Ring # Georgia's Song # Here We Go Dorothy # Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea # Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo # Dorothy's Dance Party # Big Red Car Plot * Opening: The opening is similar to the second remake that would be released later. The Wiggles logo files in with the letters coming in from each corner. Coloured lines then come in and the cartoon Big Red Car with the Wiggles in it moves from left to right to form the title. Each Wiggle's name is then presented by the words "Big", "Red", and "Car". The opening then fades to the Wiggles in the Big Red Car. The Wiggles arrive at home. Jeff, in the back now, has fallen asleep. 1, 2, 3. Wake up, Jeff! Greg starts to ask him again. Greg asks him if he can point his fingers and do the twist. Greg then asks him if he can stand on one foot and shake his hands. *'Song': Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) Murray walks in carrying a plate of bones for Wags. Anthony thinks about eating for a second but Murray reminds him it's for Wags the Dog. Anthony then gives a thumbs up. *'Song': Wags the Dog Anthony tells us the joeys are jumping *'Song': Five Little Joeys Murray introduces "Di Dicki Do Dum". *'Song': Di Dicki Do Dum *'Song': I'm a Cow Greg introduces "Do The Flap" *'Song': Do the Flap *'Song': O Epoe Tooki Tooki Jeff wears an outback hat, Greg wears a cowboy hat, Murray wears a sailor hat, and Anthony wears a marching hat. Henry then says he loves his hat. *'Song': Hat On My Head Greg peforms a trick involving a bag, then one involving a vase. *'Song': The Four Presents Greg introduces "Brown Girl in the Ring" *'Song': Brown Girl In The Ring *'Song': Georgia's Song The Wiggles invite Dorothy and Henry over to Wigglehouse but Greg has got a sore foot soon after eating. The next song is played as suggested by Murray. *'Song': Here We Go Dorothy Anthony introduces "Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea". *'Song': Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea Jeff introduces the next song *'Song': Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo Each Wiggle is in their shaking clothes along with Dorothy. *'Song': Dorothy's Dance Party The Wiggles say goodbye and hope you have a good time. Then, they drive the Big Red Car home. *'Song': Big Red Car The credits start set to "Henry's Dance". The End. Category:Wigglepedia Fanon Category:Fanmade videos Category:1998 Category:1998 DVDs Category:Fanmade pages Category:Fanmade